ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2008 - (12/17/2008) Delve Deep with the Moblin Maze Mongers!
Overview of MMM To enjoy MMM, please follow the steps below. 1 First, talk to the NPC Goldagrik located in Muckvix's Junkshop in Lower Jeuno[ (H-9). After doing so, you will receive the three items (Maze Tabula, Maze Voucher, and Maze Rune) necessary to order a maze, as well as the "tattered Maze Monger pouch" key item. Maze Tabulae are used to record the fundamental data for your maze. By using Maze Vouchers and Maze Runes in conjunction with a Maze Tabula, various settings of the maze may be configured. The Maze Voucher dictates the objective for completing a given maze. In a process similar to learning new magic from a scroll, Maze Vouchers must be selected and used from the item list. This will store the vouchers in your MMM pouch, allowing them to be used in maze creation. Maze Vouchers that have been stored in your MMM pouch can then be accessed from your Maze Tabula interface. Selecting a Maze Voucher to use with your tabula is the bare minimum requirement for ordering a maze. Maze Runes are optional components that allow for control over more detailed settings. They also come in various shapes and elements, and can have a wide range of effects on the content of your maze. Like Maze Vouchers, Maze Runes must be used and stored in your pouch before they can be accessed. 2 Use the Maze Vouchers and Maze Runes you have obtained. Using these items will cause them to disappear from your item list, but they can be accessed at any point thereafter through your Maze Tabula. 3 Use your Maze Tabula to create an order form for your maze. (For further details, refer to "Ordering a Maze" below.) 4 Take your completed Maze Tabula to the Chocobo Stables in Lower Jeuno (G-11) and trade it to the "Maze Mongers Shopfront" located there. After confirming the maze settings and paying the construction fee, you and any party members with you will be transported to the maze entrance lobby. 5 Conduct any pre-entry preparations you see fit before entering your maze. Talking to the NPC Packapic will allow you to confirm your maze settings and even customize the music. When you are ready to enter the maze, you may do so by speaking to the NPC Rediroq. Ordering a Maze 1 Select and use the Maze Vouchers and Maze Runes in your inventory to place them in your MMM pouch. 2 Use your Maze Tabula. 3 Choose your desired maze completion objective by selecting the corresponding Maze Voucher. 4 Use Maze Runes to configure more detailed settings, if you so desire. Rewards After successfully completing the objectives for a given maze, you will be rewarded with the appearance of a treasure chest. Opening the chest will grant you items, experience points, and "Moblin Marbles." Moblin Marbles are points obtained exclusively through MMM that can be exchanged for equipment, new Maze Runes and so forth. For details, speak with the NPC Chatnachoq in Muckvix's Junkshop in Lower Jeuno (H-9). Miscellaneous Notes }}